


(GermanyxReader) - Frohes Jubiläum

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot inspired by Ich Liebe. Germany bakes a cake for the reader on their anniversary. They then have dinner ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	(GermanyxReader) - Frohes Jubiläum

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Germany :3

Germany heads down to the kitchen, wanting to surprise his girlfriend with a cake. He grabs his pink apron that Italy got him at one point and gathers the ingredients for the cake. He’s always loved baking, being a secret hobby of his for quite some time. It has to be the perfect anniversary gift for her, knowing that she prefers hand-made things to store-bought. 

He quickly falls into a rhythm of preparing the batter and the rest of the world fades away. That’s why he doesn’t notice that he has an audience. (Y/n) came home earlier than expected and wasn’t prepared to see her usually stoic boyfriend in a pink apron. But it doesn’t look bad on him, not at all. In fact, she thinks it looks almost sexy somehow....

She smiles while watching him work on the cake, able to see how relaxed he is compared to usual. Normally he’s really tense and almost uptight about things, but currently, he’s free and relaxed. She hears him begin to hum something and smiles when she realizes that it’s one of the songs that Austria wrote with him. She never could understand how he could sing so clearly so fast, but it makes the song sound that much better. 

She puts her hand up to her mouth to block a giggle as she watches him shake his hips to the song that he’s humming. She knows that he’ll be completely embarrassed when he realizes that he’s got an audience and it’ll be super amusing to watch. He takes out a whisk and starts mixing the batter, holding the bowl and spinning around the kitchen with it. 

She smiles at how silly he looks, but it works somehow for him. He puts the mixed batter into a cake pan, making sure to make all sides of it perfectly even. He smiles when that happens and places the pan into the preheated oven. He turns around and freezes when he sees her watching him. A bright red blush spreads across his face from the embarrassment of being caught in the apron combined with all the dancing she just witnessed. 

He looks away nervously, “Um. H-hallo, (Y/n)... I was just… I mean…” He sighs when he realizes that he’s too flustered to properly explain himself. 

(Y/n) smiles at him and watches as he puts a pan on the stove and adding chocolate to it. She smirks when she realizes that he’s adding more chocolate than necessary to ice the cake that’s baking. She walks up behind up and wraps her arms around him, causing him to stiffen. She smirks again and leans in, breathing into his ear. “Save some of that chocolate for later, liebe…” She says playfully, purring the endearment into his ear. 

He freezes again, only just having relaxed into her embrace. The blush reappears on his face and he nods stiffly. He begins to wonder what her plan is, but he’s not innocent. He knows what can occur between a couple especially adding chocolate sauce. 

She lets go of him, twirling away to get ready for dinner. She knows that she’s the one who’s going to be cooking and is perfectly fine with that, considering that dessert is already covered. He prepares the icing and leaves it out for a little bit to let it adjust to room temperature. Once he’s done, he leaves the kitchen, knowing that she wants it to herself to make dinner.

She smiles and grabs her own apron, as she’s a pretty messy cook similar to Italy. But her food is always delicious, so Germany doesn’t mind having to clean it up. She opens the fridge and smirks when she notices the ingredients to both her and her boyfriend’s favorite foods. Looks like (f/f) and wurst with mashed potatoes is on the menu for the evening. 

She pulls out a frying pan and grabs the wurst, humming a song happily. She starts cooking the wurst and pulls out some fresh potatoes. She pulls out another pan and after peeling the potatoes she puts them in the pan to soften up so that she can mash them. She then gets out the ingredients for (f/f) and begins preparing it, excited at the prospect of having her favorite meal. 

When the wurst finish cooking she takes them off the stove and places them on a plate to cool slightly. She continues working on the (f/f) until the potatoes are soft enough for her to mash them. She does so, adding butter and cream as she goes. She then sprinkles salt and pepper on them and allows them to cook for a little bit longer. She finishes the (f/f) and places that on a (bowl or plate whichever). She then takes the potatoes off the stove and pours them into a serving bowl, ready to finally set the table. 

She does so and lays out the food almost buffet style so that they can have whatever they want. She smiles and hears the timer for the cake ring and grabs an oven mitt, sliding it onto her hand. She then pulls the cake pan out of the oven and sets it on the counter, allowing it to cool. She knows that Germany’s going to want to be the one to ice it, so she leaves it alone. She smiles before calling out, “Luddy! Dinner’s ready!” 

She hears footsteps approach the kitchen and hears him make a noise of appreciation at the smell of his favorite meal. He enters the kitchen and walks over to her, wrapping an arm around her in a small hug. She then leaves to wash her hands, giving him enough time to ice the cake. When she’s done, she heads to the dining room and he’s already there, smiling at her. She looks at him and bites her lip, appreciating his appearance. 

Germany is in his typical black tank top, but the green military jacket isn’t on him. This allows (Y/n) to see more of his muscles than she usually would. She smiles at him and he pulls out a chair for her.

She sits down and he joins her, both of them filling their plates with the delicious food she’s prepared. They start talking about random things while happily enjoying the food. After taking his first bite, Germany smiles at (Y/n) before saying, “Es ist lecker.” [It is delicious] Her faces lights in a brilliant smile at the compliment before replying, “Danke, liebe.” 

They continue eating until they realize that if they continue, they won’t have any room for the cake that Germany’s prepared. (Y/n) smiles and picks up the serving containers and puts the lids on them, placing them in the fridge. From the amount remaining, it looks like it’ll be dinner the next night as well.

While she’s doing that, Germany is carrying the cake into the dining room and getting plates and forks for it as well. She returns to the dining room and Germany cuts them two slices of the cake. She sits back down and takes a bite, moaning at the way the flavor melts on her tongue. Germany blushes slightly at the noise, taking his own bite of the cake. They eat the cake and are happily full when done. Germany takes the cake and puts it in a container in the fridge. He grabs the bowl of chocolate that he had placed there after her suggestion and heads back to the dining room.

She smirks when she notices what he’s carrying, walking smoothly over to him. She places a hand on his cheek and leans in, sweetly kissing him. “Frohes Jubiläum, Luddy…” [Happy anniversary] She whispers to him before kissing him passionately. He deepens the kiss and swallows at how sexy she looks. She grabs his hand and leads him to their bedroom, the door slamming behind them. 

To be continued definitely ;3


End file.
